Known slide fastener stringer comprises a substrate tape made of a flexible material which is generally a fabric and having a first main side having a rough (i.e. non-smooth) surface structure perceptible to the eye and/or the touch and a second main side opposite to the first main side, and a coil-like coupling element affixed along a longitudinal edge of the first main side of the substrate tape.
It is known to attach to the second main side of the substrate tape, a relatively much thinner cover film made of an artificial flexible material such as synthetic resin in order to provide some degree of water-tightness. As an alternative, the cover film is provided with a predetermined design, intended to remain at least partially visible in use.
The substrate tapes used for the manufacture of the slide fastener stringers are generally made of interlaced, wove, knitted or knotted fibers, filaments, threads or yarns. Such a substrate tape confers thereto a rough surface structure which remains perceptible to the eye and/or the touch through the cover film possibly attached to the substrate tape.